This invention relates to an alkylated polyvinylpyrrolidone composition and more particularly to an alkylated polyvinylpyrrolidone/vinylpyrrolidone dispersion.
Alkylated vinylpyrrolidones of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,381 and 3,417,054 have found wide applications including for example, use in pigment dispersion applications, solubilizers for dyes, in cosmetic and toiletries as emollients and as additives in film forming resins. Other applications have included petroleum additives, as sludge and detergent dispersant, viscosity index improvers and pour point depressants.
Poly(alkylated vinylpyrrolidone) products are sold under the registered trademark GANEX, by GAF Corporation and range from liquids to waxy and granular solids. They are soluble in mineral oil, organic solvents and other polymers. As a 100% material, however, they may become tacky solids and consequently are difficult to handle.